newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Igrzyska olimpijskie powodem załamania
Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa Odcinek 8 Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Chris: To znowu ja, Chris McLean. A co było ostatnio u naszych frajerów? Najstraszniejszy odcinek tego sezonu! Porzuciłem ich na Wyspie Kości gdzie musieli przenocować. Dużo się tam działo. Courtney i Scott po zerwaniu z poprzedniego sezonu wrócili do siebie. Scott stwierdził, że Pumy muszą wygrać, bo jest zagrożony. Courtney sabotowała swój zespół. Gdy ścigali się do mety sojusz Lightninga i Noah okazał się tylko dla tego pierwszego korzystny. Lightning kopną Noah w klejnoty, ale zespół Pająków o tym nie wiedział. Noah, czyli osoba, przez którą Drastyczne Pająki przegrali, pożegnał się z tą wyspą. Kto będzie następny? Jakie zdradliwe sojusze doprowadzą do tej eliminacji? Czy Lightning jest mądrzejszy niż myśleliśmy? Przybiega Lightning Lightning: To ja! Lightning (pokój zwierzeń): Słyszałem co przed chwilą mówił Chris i to nie prawda. Nie stałem się mądrzejszy, a bardziej bezlitosny! Noah był wredny, ale ja nie wiem co to fair-play i niech tak zostanie! Chris wchodzi do pokoju zwierzeń Chris: Masz rację! Totalna Porażka to Totalna Porażka i nic tego nie zmieni! Więc skoro chcecie więcej oszustów czytajcie ten odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Znów Wawanakwa! Domek Pająków Heather: Chociaż straciliśmy w poprzednim odcinku zawodnika to i tak jesteśmy lepsi! Ich jest 2, a... Courtney: Zamknij się! Chcę spać! Chris wchodzi do ich domku Chris: Więc, droga Courtney, nie uda ci się to! Czas zacząć wyzwanie! Domek Pum Jo: Mam nadzieję, że będzie rozłączenie drużyn, bo współpraca z tobą to wielki trud. Scott: Dziękuje za komplement! Jo: To nie był komplement idioto! Scott: Jestem idiotą? Ciekawe... Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Scott nie jest honorowy! Dla siebie nie ma ani grama szacunku. Bym wolała mieć w drużynie Lindsay niż tego głupka. Chris: Chodźcie na wyzwanie. Nie wymyśliłem niczego głośnego na dzisiaj więc do stołówki! W stołówce Chris: Jesteście zadowoleni? Courtney: Jak mam być zadowolona gdy w mojej drużynie jest Heather? Heather: Być w drużynie z tą idiotką to jedno wielkie bagno! Jo: A ja muszę wytrzymać ze Scott'em. Scott: Ja tam nie narzekam. Chris: Nie chcę, ale muszę wam poprawić humor... Heather: Jak? Chris: Koniec z drużynami! Jo: Nareszcie... Chris: Więc działacie na własną rękę. Chłopcy do domku Pum, a dziewczyny do Pająków. Macie 10 minut na zjedzenie śniadania i przeniesienie waszych rzeczy inaczej punkty karne w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu! Dodatkowo wam powiem, że spotykamy się w Centrum Sztuki i Rzemiosła. Domek dziewczyn Jo: Heather, niestety. Heather: Też mi to nie sprzyja. Courtney: Ale postarajmy się o zgodę w naszych szeregach. Sojusz dziewczyn? Heather: Courtney nieźle kombinuje, wchodzę w to. Jo: Dobra, ja też. Domek tych drugich Lightning: Ty zdrajco! Opuściłeś nasze szeregi, by sabotować ich! Scott: To, że jestem zdrajcą jest prawdą. Zdradziłem waszą drużynę w sprawie zemsty. Cameron: Na kim chciałeś się zemścić? Scott: Tego wam nie powiem. Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Jak się domyślacie... Zoey. Tyler: Szybko, zaraz minie 10 minut. Przy Centrum Sztuki i Rzemiosła Zawodnicy patrzą na długi tor kolarski Tyler: Ładny! Lightning: I długi. Cameron: To tor kolarski. Tylko jest trochę kręty. Tyler: Z góry i w dół. Chris: Bo dziś będą Igrzyska Olimpijskie. Dwie konkurencje letnie i dwie zimowe. Żeby było ciekawie narazie zdradzę pierwszą konkurencje, ale już się domyślacie, że to będzie kolarstwo. Objaśnie wam zasady pierwszej konkurencji: Pierwsze miejsce dostanie 7 punktów, drugie dostanie 6 punktów i tak dalej, aż do siódmego miejsca za które będzie zaledwie 1 punkt. Wybierajcie rowery. Heather: Biorę ten, nalepszy. Chris: Niektóre rowery są gorsze, a niektóre lepsze. Mądrze wybierajcie. Cameron: Mądrze... Hmm... Wezmę ten. Scott: Który wybrać? Courtney: Nieważne jaki rower wybierzesz, każdy będzie dla Ciebie dobry. Scott i Courtney całują się Jo: Dobra Heather, kogo wyeliminować? Heather: Ostatnio pokłóciłam się z Lightningiem. Cameron jest w porządku. Scott jest idiotą. Tyler jest głupi, nie zagrozi nam. Lightning czy Scott? Jo: Scott! Courtney: Nie!!! Heather: To Lightning. Chris: Jak widzę macie już rowery to na start. Tor jest dosyć ciasny więc 2 będzie startować obok siebie. Reszta też w dwójki z tyłu. Numery 1 i 2? Kto chętny? Heather i Jo: Ja chcę być numer 1!!! Lightning: Co za idiotki! Wiadomo, że numer 1 to ja. (całuje bicepsy) Chris: Jo i Heather były pierwsze. Jak mamy taką kłótnię to alfabetycznie. Nr 1- Heather. Nr 2- Jo. Nr 3- Lightning. Lightning: Nie!!!!!!!!! Chris: Kto będzie 4-ty? Courtney: Ja i Scott chcemy być obok siebie, wezmę 5, a Scott 6. Chris: Dobra. Cztery czy siedem? Cameron? Tyler? Cameron i Tyler: Cztery! Chris: Czwarty będzie Cameron, siódmy Tyler. Start! Wszyscy ruszyli. Jo: Wygram to! Heather: Chyba żartujesz. Lightning: Do boju!!! Jo wyprzedza Heather, Lightning wyprzedza Camerona, Scott i Courtney nawet nie ruszyły, Tyler na nich krzyczy Tyler: Jedzcie!!! Courtney: Trochę prywatności.'' Tyler jedzie do przodu, traktuje rower Courtney jak rampę i jest w powietrzu, wyprzedza Jo i jedzie pierwszy'' Jo: Skąd tu się wziąłeś? Byłeś 7, czyli ostatni. Tyler: Jestem w tym dobry. Rower Courtney rozpada się na kawałki, a rower Scott'a wybucha; nie zauważają tego, bo wciąż się całują Cameron: Nie jestem ostatni. Zaczyna być pod górkę, Cameron jedzie do tyłu, potyka się o rozwalony rower Courtney i jest za Courtney i Scott'em. Cameron: Czyli jednak jestem ostatni.'' Rower Camerona wybuchł tak samo jak rower Scott'a'' Cameron: Co za głupi złom! Tyler: Wygram to!!!'' ...Zderzył się z drzewem''... Tyler: Boli mnie wszystko. Drzewo chyba też boli. Przepraszam Ciebie, drzewko. (pod wpływem upadku zwariował) Tyler: Może chcesz herbatę? Nazwę Ciebie John i będziemy przyjaciółmi. Lightning: Ty sobie gadaj z drzewem, ja wygram. Jo: Może czas zapomnieć co to fair-play? Heather: Masz rację. Kamera przenosi się do Chrisa Chris: Zaczyna być ciekawie. Courtney i Scott się całują, czas im przeszkodzić. Cameron, Courtney i Scott są wyeliminowani w tej konkurencji, czyli wiadomo kto ile punktów dostanie. Tyler zaprzyjaźnił się z drzewem, ale jego rower jest cały więc jeszcze może wrócić do wyścigu. Courtney: Muszę powiedzieć Ci coś ważnego. Tylko nie mów nikomu, że to ja ci mówiłam. Scott: Jasne. Courtney: Mamy sojusz dziewczyn i zastanawiamy się kogo wyeliminować. Wy też macie sojusz? Scott: Nie, ale to świetny pomysł. Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Dlaczego ja nie wpadłem na pomysł sojuszu mężczyzn? Czas taki utworzyć... Cameron: To przez was przegrałem! Courtney: Nie narzekaj! Jest tu miło i romantycznie. Cameron (pokój zwierzeń): Chyba spotkałem kogoś z ujemnym IQ... Tyler: Dobra drzewko. Do następnego spotkania. Przychodzi Chef i ścina przyjaciela Tylera (drzewo) Tyler: Nie! Nie pozwolę sobie! Tyler się rozzłościł wyprzedza wszystkich i pierwszy dojeżdza na metę, za nim po kolei Jo, Heather, Lightning; chwilę później Chef idzie z Courtney, Scott'em Chris: Chcecie poznać wyniki? Jo: Tak. Chris: To się nie dowiecie... Chef: Co za samolub... Chris: Dobra, 7 punktów- Tyler, 6 punktów- Jo, 5 punktów- Heather, 4 punkty- Lightning, po 2 punktach dla Scott'a i Courtney i balonowa baba- 1 punkt. Cameron: Baba? Chris: Właśnie tak. Ale kogo to obchodzi? To już będzie historia gdy przejdziemy do następnego sportu! Tym razem zimowy... biathlon! Tylko to długi sport więc zrobię małe ułatwienie. Będą 3 tarcze co 1 km. Styl strzału dowolny, leżący lub stojący. Meta za 4 km. Odbędzie się to na Wyspie Kości w znanej tylko niektórym, strefie zabawy. Heather: Czyli tam, gdzie złodziej Alejandro ukradł mi figurkę niezwyciężoności? Chris: Widzicie jaka bystra? Wow. Naukowiec się znalazł. (Chris z sarkazmem do Heather) Na Wyspie Kości Jo: Skąd wziąłeś tyle śniegu? Chris: Z nikąd... Stażysta przynosi zamarzniętego Chef'a Stażysta: Co z nim zrobić? Chris: To nie mój problem... Start! Cameron: Jeżeli trafię w tarczę pod kątem 70 stopni i podkręcę strzałę... Lightning: A nie ruszysz się z tego miejsca... Cameron: To wtedy... chwila... pomieszałeś mi. Lightning: Teraz mi podziękuj. Tyler: Do zobaczenia na mecie. (Krzyczał z daleka) Chris: Więc... Wszyscy oprócz Lightninga i Camerona, którzy urządzają pogawędki, jadą łeb w łeb. A wy? Pospieszcie się, albo was zdyskwalifikuję za zanudzanie na wizji. Lightning (pokój zwierzeń): Ja zanudzam? (całuje bicepsy) ''Lightning jest najlepszy! Shi- Bam!!! ''700 m do strzelnicy nr 1 Jo: Heather, pamiętasz? Heather: Jasne! Scott: Może się zatrzymamy i pogadamy? Courtney: Dobra. Heather wyjęła strzałę i strzeliła w Scott'a Courtney: Nic Ci nie jest? Heather: Zostaw go i jedziemy! Courtney: Nie chcę. Gdy Heather rozmawiała z Courtney, Jo wystawiła jej nogę 300 m do strzelnicy nr 1 Chris: Pierwsze miejsce wspólnie mają Jo i Tyler, trzecie miejsce zajmuję Heather, za nimi Scott i Courtney, szóste miejsce Lightning, na końcu Cameron. Chef: Chris! Dlaczego? Jesteśmy kolegami, a ty wysyłasz mnie na Syberię!? Chris: Moja podłość nie ma granic, a jeżeli mówimy o podłości... Reklama Chris: Podłość w sprayu Chrisa McLeana! Polecam ja... Facet przebrany za Mal'a: Aaa!!! Jest podlejszy niż ja!!! Reżyser: Cięcie. Chef: Po co Ci podłość w sprayu? Jesteś dostatecznie podły. Chris: Jestem wzorowo podły. (Robi głupi uśmiech) Koniec Reklamy Chris: Wracamy do zawodników. Jo: Tyler? Tutaj? Tyler: Jeżeli wygram 2 razy będę najlepszy. Jo: Ale tak nie będzie. Tyler: Skąd wiesz? Tyler potyka się o barierę oddzielającą tor od strzelnicy Jo: Właśnie dla tego... Jo trafia 5, 3, 8, 7, 4 czyli razem 27 Tyler trafia 6, 7, 5, 9, 10 czyli razem 37 Heather: Jestem trzecia. Czyli muszę zdobyć z 40 pkt. Mam jedną strzałę mniej. Heather trafia 9, 5, 6, 8, 2 czyli razem 30 Cameron spotyka Scott'a i Courtney stojących w miejscu. Nie wyhamował i potknął się o Courtney przypadkowo ją całując Scott: Ty mnie zdradzasz? Courtney: On na mnie tylko upadł! Scott: I Ciebie pocałował. Cameron: Przypadkowo. Scott: Nie chcę Ciebie znać. Podkradając się do twojego obozu w celu wznowienia naszego związku, mówiłem zupełnie szczerze. Ja czuję skruchę po tym co zrobiłem w poprzednim sezonie. Niby przyjęłaś moje przeprosiny, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś potworem! Zrywam z tobą! Czułem skruchę i starałem się. Wierzyłem, że też się starasz, ale... Courtney: Miałeś rację! Też czułam skruchę i też się starałam. Scott: Wciskałaś mi te kłamstwa i jeszcze to kontynuujesz, gdy złapałem Cię na romansowaniu z nim? Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Nie!!! Scott!!! To Cameron! Zabiję go! Zabiję!!! Cameron: Courtney, wiem, że w tym momencie nie jest to ważne, ale złamałem sobie nartę. Courtney: A ja serce!!! To przez Ciebie. Chris: Cameron, jesteś zdyskwalifikowany i masz ostatnie miejsce w tych zawodach! Chef: Courtney złamała sobie nogę. Courtney: Owszem noga mnie boli i podejrzewam, że jest złamana, ale nie boli tak jak moje serce! (płacze) Chris: Ty już dzisiaj nie weźmiesz udziału w zawodach, więc Courtney 2 punkty za poprzednią konkurencję i 2 punkty za tą konkurencję. Dodatkowo dostaniesz 3 punkty jako odszkodowanie, byś nas nie pozwała do sądu. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Już układam plan. Camerona i Chrisa pozwę do sądu, ze Scott'em zobaczymy... Scott i Lightning jako ostatni dojeżdzają do strzelnicy nr 1 Scott trafia 7, 10, 6, 4, 6 czyli razem 33 Lightning trafia 8, 5, 4, 6, 5 czyli razem 28 Po 1 strzelnicy 1 miejsce: Tyler, Pkt: 37 2 miejsce: Jo, Pkt: 27 3 miejsce: Heather, Pkt: 30 4 miejsce: Scott, Pkt: 33 5 miejsce: Lightning, Pkt: 28 6 miejsce: Courtney, +3 pkt do głównej, Dsq (kontuzja) 7 miejsce: Cameron,' '+1 pkt do ogólnej, Dsq Tyler: Jo, przegrasz. Jo: Ja? Jo wyprzedza o 50 m Tylera Lightning: Co? Rzuciłeś Courtney? Jakże mi przykro. (sarkazm) Scott: Ty wredny, mały, głupi!!! Scott przewrócił Lightninga i wyprzedził go o 200 m Heather: O nie!!! Za mną jedzie Scott. Jo: Jestem pierwsza będę pierwsza... 500 m do strzelnicy nr 2 Tyler: Szybko, szybko. Jeszcze ją dogonię. Heather: Scott! Wyeliminujemy go. Scott: Heather, spotkamy się na eliminacji. Heather: Ale ja z nietykalnością. Jo: 100 m do strzelnicy? Ok. Jo trafia 4, 10, 7, 8, 2 czyli w tej rundzie 32, a razem 59. Tyler trafia 6, 8, 7, 10, 4 czyli w tej rundzie 35, a razem 72. Heather trafia 6, 7, 6, 10, 9 czyli w tej rundzie 38, a razem 68. Scott trafia 6, 7, 8, 7, 9 czyli w ''tej rundzie 37, a razem 70. Lightning: Jo wygrywa, tylko 50 metrów za nim jest Tyler, trochę dalej są Heather i Scott, którzy walczą o 3 miejsce. Jestem piąty, czyli ostatni. Jeszcze ich dogonię. ''Lightning trafia 9, 7, 5, 3, 10 czyli w tej rundzie 34, a razem 62. Jo: Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem... Heather: Scott, jak Ci się romansuje z Courtney? Scott: Dlaczego wszyscy są tacy wredni? Heather: Czyli tacy jak ty... 500 m do strzelnicy nr 3 Scott, przyspieszył. Wyprzedził Heather i z oddali widzi Tylera... 300 m do strzelnicy nr 3 Jo: Tyler jedzie za mną, co gorsza za nim jedzie Scott. Tyler: Scott tutaj? Trzeba przyspieszyć. Przy strzelnicy nr 3: Jo trafia 7, 8, 4, 6, 5 czyli w tej rundzie 30, a razem 89. Tyler trafia 5, 7, 4, 10, 9 czyli w tej rundzie 35, a razem 107. Scott trafia 9, 6, 8, 5, 4 czyli w tej rundzie 32, a razem 102. Heather trafia 8, 8, 5, 6, 9 czyli w tej rundzie 36, a razem 104. Lightning trafia 7, 8, 4, 10, 9 czyli w tej rundzie 38, a razem 100 Chris: Równe sto? Nieźle Lightning. Prowadzi Jo, jest najszybsza, ale też ma najgorszą celność. Tyler jest drugi, ale 1. miejsce w celności. Scott jest trzeci, ale w trafianiu w tarczę jest przeciętny. Heather jest czwarta, ale ma 2. miejsce w celności. Lightning jest piąty, czyli ostatni i jest wicemistrzem w byciu najgorszym w celności. Wróćmy jednak do naszych frajerów... 600 m do strzelnicy nr 4 Jo: Tyler jest za mną, niedobrze. Scott: Jestem trzeci, ale jestem dokładnie za plecami Tylera i Jo. Wygram? Pewnie. Lightning: Jeszcze nie przegrałem... 300 m do strzelnicy nr 4 Heather: Tylko ten idiota Lightning jest za mną. Słaba sytuacja... Przy strzelnicy nr 4 i 1000 m (1km) od mety Jo trafia 9, 8, 6, 7, 10 czyli w tej rundzie 40, a razem 129. Tyler trafia 8, 8, 7, 9, 10 czyli w tej rundzie 42, a razem 149. Scott trafia 7, 10, 8, 6, 7 czyli w tej rundzie 38, a razem 140. Heather trafia 8, 5, 10, 7, 5 czyli w tej rundzie 35, a razem 139. Lightning trafia 10, 9, 8, 9, 3 czyli w tej rundzie 39, a razem 139. 900 m do mety Scott: Tyler, wyprzedzam Ciebie. Tyler: Co? Scott jest teraz 2, a Tyler 3. 700 m do mety Jo: Mnie nie wyprzedzicie. Na mecie Chris: Już znam wyniki strzelectwa, zobaczmy wyniki wyścigu. 1. Jo 2. Scott 3. Tyler Chris: Jo masz 7 punktów i żadnego punktu za strzelectwo. Jo: Ok. Chris: Scott, 6 punktów i 2 punkty za strzelectwo. Wygrywasz z Jo. Scott: Widzisz... Jo: ??? Scott: Nieważne. Chris: Tyler, 5 punktów i 3 punkty za trafianie w głupie kółko. Ty i Scott macie 8 punktów, Jo ma 7. Przyjeżdza czwarta Heather i piąty (ostatni) Lightning. Chris: Heather dostaje 4 punkty i jeden punkt premii. Lightning jma dodatkowe 3 punkty i 1 punkt premii. Courtney dostaje pięć punktów. Cameron dostaje nowy jeden punkt. 1. Tyler 7+8=15 pkt. 2. Jo 6+7=13 pkt. 3. Heather 5+5=10 pkt. 3. Scott 2+8= 10 pkt. 5. Lightning 4+4= 8 pkt. 6. Courtney 2+5= 7 pkt. (Dsq) (w tym odcinku z powodu kontuzji, nie w sezonie) 7. Cameron 1+1= 2 pkt. Chris: Następnym sportem będzie''' hokej. Jo: Przecież to gra zespołowa. Chris: Już zaplanowałem trzyosobowe drużyny; każdy z wygranej drużyny dostanie 5 punktów. Porażka oznacza frajerskie NIC. Scott: To jak będziemy grać? Chris: Na każdą z trzech rund wybieracie skład. Jest dwóch kapitanów. Kapitan wybiera bramkarza, obrońcę i atakującego. Jo: Ja wybieram!!! Scott: Ja!!! Lightning: Przecież ja wybieram!!! Chris: Już ustaliłem drużyny. Heather: Świetnie... Chris: Z każdej drużyny wybierzcie demokratycznie kapitana. Jeżeli bez demokracji, hahaha, będzie zabawnie. Jo: Chcę... Chris: Zamknij się! Jo: McLean, odwal się. Chris: Chcesz być zdyskwalifikowana? Jo: Nie, spoko. Chris: Jeżeli tak bardzo chcesz być pierwsza to damy Ci do drużyny Scott'a i Lightninga. Jo: CO??? Mam w drużynie... Scott: Nie kontynuuj. Chris: To już wiecie, że w drugiej drużynie będzie Heather, Cameron i Tyler. Scott: Jestem kapitanem. Jo: Nie! Lightning: Zgadzam się z Jo, ja jestem kapitanem. Jo: Mi chodziło o to, że ja będę kapitanem, bezmózgowcu. Chris: Może w drugiej drużynie będzie więcej demokracji... i mniej śmiechu. Hahaha. Heather: Jeżeli mam taką drużynę, to ja będę kapitanem. Cameron: Dobra. Tyler: Nie, ja będę kapitanem. Heather uderzyła metalową pałką Tylera Tyler: Bądź sobie kapitanem. (upada na ziemię) Chris: Oddawaj! To moje. Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Dlaczego ja takiej nie mam? Przydałaby się, aby bić Lightninga, Scott'a, a czasem Heather. :) Chris: Kapitanem drużyny Heather jest... nieważne, nazwa wskazuje. A drużyna niedemokratyczna? Scott: Kryzys wieku średniego... Chris: Aha... (śmieszny kawałek odcinka) Jo: Dobra, twój kryzys zakończony, jestem kapitanem. Scott i Lightning: Zgłaszam sprzeciw! Przestań gadać ze mną! Lightning: Lightning jest kapitanem. Chris: To zróbmy quiz. Są 4 pytania. Z 4 kategorii. Matematyka. 948+537*345+(2+2)=??? Lightning: Wiem. Chris: Mów. Lightning: 100000000000000000000000000000000 tysięcy. Chris: Zgadłeś! Lightning: Super. Chris: Aha, nie dodałem na początku słowa zgadłeś NIE. Lightning: Ale mam punkt? Scott: Jasne. (mówi to sarkastycznie) Chris: Ortografia. Gżegżółka, Konstantynopolitańczykówna, wziąć? (napisałem tu poprawnie, a Konstantynopolitańczykówna to najdłuższe polskie słowo) Jo: Gżegżółka, Konstantynopolitanczykówna, wziąć. Chris: Dobrze. Sport. Mistrz Europy z 1988? Scott: Łatwe, Holandia. Chris: Tak. I decydujący punkt. Na koniec skomplikowana kategoria, pierwiastki. Scott i Jo: Co??? Chris: Ze względu na wasz wiek, pytanie będzie łatwe. W starożytności było przekonanie o pierwiastkach posiadające różne kształty, co było złudzeniem. Pytanie będzie tylko o tych najłatwiejszych. Czworościan i sześcian oznaczały żywioły. Które? Dopasujcie do czworościanu i sześcianu: ogień, ziemia, powietrze, woda i eter (czyli dusza). Do tych figur pasuje tylko po jednym żywiole. Kto wie? Scott i Jo chcą nacisnąć przycisk. Nacisnęli go równo. Scott: Byłem pierwszy. Jo: Ja byłem pierwszy. Chris: Tylko ja wiem kto to był. O 0.000000000000000000000000000000000001 tysięcznej sekundy szybciej był Scott. Scott: Ogień to czworościan. Ziemia- sześcian. Chris: Dobrze. Więc Scott jest kapitanem. Wchodzą na boisko do hokeja Chris: Poproszę o ustawienie. Heather: Na pierwszą rundę będę atakującą, bo jestem najlepsza. Tyler na obronę. Mądrala będzie bramkarzem. Scott: Atakujący to ja, a kto by inny? Jo: Każdy tylko nie ty? Scott: Jo na obronę, bramkarz to Lightning. Chris: Jeszcze nazwy drużyn. Jak w 5 sezonie podzielicie się na Villainous i Heroic. Drużyna Szatana i Drużyna Aniołów. W drużynie Heather jest Tyler i Cameron więc wy jesteście Aniołami, a Drużyna Scott'a Szatańskim ZUUUEEEEMMMMMM!!!!!!! Heather (Pokój zwierzeń): Ja aniołem? McLean ześwirował, choć wiedzieliśmy to wcześniej. Chris: Zło jest ekstra więc zaczynajcie. Dodatkowo drużyna Zła otrzyma potem Podłość w Sprayu Chrisa McLeana. Heather: Jestem kapitanem drużyny Aniołów? Co za wstyd. Chris: I właśnie to dowodzi, że znęcam się nad zawodnikami fizycznie i psychicznie. Gramy 3 rundy po 5 minut; sędziować będzie znany i nielubiany Chef! Chef: Nielubiany? Heather: Mówiłam, że McLean ześwirował. Chef: Potwierdzam. Zaczynajcie! Scott: Jo, na obronę. Jo: Wolę atakować. Scott: A ja wolę ci nie podawać. Scott traci krążek na rzecz Tylera Heather: Podaj! Tyler podał za mocno i krążek trafił Lightningowi w klejnoty Lightning: Zabolało. Jo: Mam krążek, mam punkt. Jo podaje do Scotta na skrzydło Scott: Tyler! Patrz tam! To złoto! Jo: Nie bądź samolubem, podaj. Scott podał krążek Jo, Cameron złapał krążek, ale wyśliznął mu się z rąk i wpadł do bramki. Chef: Jeszcze 4 minuty do końca rundy i 1-0 dla Drużyny Zło. Heather: Tyler, szybko. Podanie Tylera do Heather zostało przejęte przez Scott'a Scott strzelił, bo Cameron się potknął i przewrócił Chef: 2-0. Heather: Cameron, jesteś beznadziejny. Scott: Zgadzam się z tym. Hahaha. Chef: Połowa rundy minęła. Tyler: Szybki rewanż. ''Heather podaje do Tylera, on strzela, ale Lightning wybija piłkę za bramkę', już za bramką dopada krążek Heather.'' Tyler: Jestem kryty podaj do Camerona. Cameron miał lekkie podanie, nie trafił w krążek i 3-0 Heather: Mam dosyć. ATAK!!! Heather okiwała Scott'a i Jo i trafia bramkę Chef: 3-1. Wygrywa Drużyna Zło, ale jeszcze jeden punkt Aniołów i będzie bramka kontaktowa. (koniec 1 rundy, zaczyna się druga) Chef: Minuta przerwy i druga runda. Heather, Tyler i Cameron Heather: Nie gracie najlepiej, zwłaszcza ty, Cameron. Więc zmienicie się pozycjami. Jasne? Tyler: Tak. Cameron: Ja nie umiem grać w hokeja. Heather: Ale mamy Ciebie w drużynie, a wiesz co to oznacza. Cameron: Nie. Heather: Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego. Z naciskiem na jeden za 'wszystkich'. Scott, Jo i Lightning Scott: Mamy dobrą taktykę, dobry zespół... Jo: Ale złą nazwę. W dobrym sensie złą nazwę. :) Scott: Tak. Gramy dobrze i czy coś zmieniamy w taktycę lub ustawieniu? Jo: Chcę być napastnikiem. Scott: To umówmy się tak: ty będziesz w tej rundzie atakującym, ja w trzeciej. Lightning: A ja? Scott: Ty się nie liczysz. Chef: Gotowi? Scott: Na pogrom? Tak. Chef: To druga runda... Start! Heather: Znowu zróbmy taką akcję. Tyler: Ok. Scott przejmuje krążek Heather Scott: Tyler, wysuń'' się! ''Scott podał za mocno i Tyler nieczysto trafił w krążek, który wyleciał za bramkę Camerona. Tyler: Odbiorę mu krążek. Tyler ztaranował zfaulował Scott'a Chef: Tyler, dwie minuty kary indywidualnej, czyli do końca rundy. Do jej końca 2 minuty. Heather: Wybiła krążek, który trafił w poprzeczkę i odbił się w Chef'a. Chef: Nie we mnie! Za karę wznawiają grę Drużyna Chris. Scott: Drużyna Zło. Chef: Na to samo wychodzi... Jo wybija krążek, Heather uprzedziła Scott'a w wygraniu walki o krążek. Heather biegnie z krążkiem do bramki, nieoczekiwanie i ostro Jo taranuje Heather. Chef: Wznowienie przez Anioły! Wolny z 10 metrów! Heather zdobywa bramkę (ciężko nie trafić z takiego bliska) Chef: Koniec tej rundy! Zaczynamy za minutę trzecią. Przychodzi Chris Chris: Jest ciekawie? Chef: 3-2 wygrywa Zło, ale 1-bramkowa różnica może szybko się zmienić. Chris: Czyli emocje na najwyższym poziomie? Chef: Można tak powiedzieć. Chris: Przyniosłem popcorn. Chef: Frajerzy, trzecia runda. Scott: To tak jak mówiłem, Jo, na obronę. Heather: Cameron, Tyler jest fatalnym obrońcą więc wróćcie na pozycje z 1 rundy. Cameron: Znowu bramkarz... Chef: Drużyna Zło, zaczynajcie. Scott: Ostry atak. Scott lekko uderza do bramki Camerona, on wpuszcza krążek między nogami i 4-2 dla ZUUUUAAAAA, Muuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahaha... Chef: Jest 4-2 i 3 minuty do końca. Tyler: Mogę ja spróbować ataku? Heather: Dobra. Tyler kijem do hokeja uderzył się w twarz Heather: Jednak zrobie to sama. Heather uderza, a Lightning broni Scott: Jo, przygotuj się do kontry. Scott wybija daleko, ale celnie Jo musiała się rzucić, ledwo dotknęła krążek kijem, jednak słupek i bramka. Chef: 5-2 i decydująca minuta do końca. Heather uderza z całej siły w bramkę ze środka boiska, poprzeczka i... Lightning i... wybicie z lini przez Jo Do piłki dopada Tyler i ostry wślizg na nim (przez Scott'a) Scott: Było czysto. Chef: Do końca 10 sekund, ale Drużyna Zło przez ten czas musi sobie poradzić bez kapitana na boisku. Dwie minuty lub 10 sekund; jak kto woli. 10 sekund: Rzut wolny z 22 metrów; wykona go Heather 9 sekund: Poprzeczka... piłka za bramkę 8 sekund: Piłkę wybija Jo, czyli strzał z 60 metrów 7 sekund: 6-2, gol Jo!!! 6 sekund: Zaczynają Anioły, Heather ma piłkę na skrzydle. 5 sekund: Piłkę wybija Jo w kierunku bramki Camerona 4 sekundy: Heather się rzuca i ręką zmienia tor lotu piłki 3 sekundy: Heather wyrzucona jest z boiska. 2 sekundy: Jo uderza i... prosto w klejnoty Tylera 1 sekunda: Z kontuzją wyniesiony jest Tyler 0,5 sekund: Jo uderza... Koniec: Jo nie trafia Wyniki Chris: Czas na ostateczne wyniki: 1. Jo 13 pkt + 5 pkt= 18 pkt Wygrana 2. Tyler 15 pkt + 0 pkt= 15 pkt 2. Scott 10 pkt+ 5 pkt= 15 pkt 4. Lightning 8 pkt+ 5 pkt= 13 pkt 5. Heather 10 pkt+ 0 pkt= 10 pkt 6. Courtney 7 pkt+ 0 pkt= 7 pkt 7. Cameron 2 pkt+ 0 pkt= 2 pkt Chris: Jo, masz nietykalność. Heather: Cameron, nienawidzę takich słabych mądrali! Courtney: Dzisiaj się ciebie pozbędę! Cameron: Świetnie... Jo: Hmm... pozbędziemy się Lightninga. Tyler (pokój zwierzeń): Lightning, do zobaczenia... nigdy! Eliminacja Wszyscy (oprócz Jo) są zestresowani. Courtney ma lewą rękę w gipsie, a Tyler kamizelkę kuloodporną na sobie. Chris: Wszyscy jesteście beznadziejni! Dosłownie. Jeden z was jest bardziej beznadziejny od reszty i z tym kimś się dziś pożegnamy. Ten kto nie dostanie pianki przejdzie Portem Wstydu do Miotacza. Lecz symbol bezpieczeństwa otrzyma pierwsza Jo, bo wygrała. Jo: Należy mi się. Scott: Watpie. Chris: Jo dziś wygrała, bo jako jedyna nie ma nic na sumieniu. Dla przykładu powiedzmy, że Scott zerwał dziś z dziewczyną i był dziś podły dla innych. Tyler nie umie grać w hokeja, już nie wspominając o Cameronie, który jest najgorszy w hokeju, kolarstwie i biathlonie. Heather, masz fatalnego cela i tarcza jest dla ciebie zbyt mała. Courtney złamała nogę, Lightning podobne jak Heather. Courtney: To nie tak jak myślisz! Upadł na mnie. Zrozum, Scott. Scott: Jesteś nienormalna? Jak mam Ci uwierzyć? Chris: Co za nudy... Przejdźmy do pianek. Pianka dla Lightninga i Tylera. Zostały 2 pianki, a jedna z nich będzie dla Heather. Scott, pianka. Courtney czy Cameron? Courtney: Szybciej! Chris: Więc ta pianka idzie do... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Courtney, Cameron, twój koniec Cameron: Szkoda. Chris: Ostatnie słowo? Cameron: Jeżeli wyrzucisz mnie z prędkością 126 km/h, a opór wiatru wynosić będzie 0,9% to dotrę do PlaAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Chris: Cameron, żegnaj? Kto podzieli jego los? Oglądajcie Czytajcie Totalną Porażkę: Znów Wawanakwa!!! Klip Bonusowy Chris: Dobra, zapal światło. Widać Courtney i Tylera Chris: Chefie, do roboty. Courtney: Aaa!!! Boli!!! Tyler: Stop! Nie mam nic pod... (kamera cenzuruje tyłek Tylera) Chris: Nie pozwiecie mnie do sądu, jasne? Courtney: W sumie... nie twoja wina. To wina tego głupka, który całuje wszystkie dziewczyny w około. Tyler: Wydaje mi się, że on też ma uczucia. Courtney: Kto ciebie prosił o zdanie. Chef: Boli jeszcze, Courtney? Courtney: Była lekko złamana. Chef: A ty Tyler? Tyler: Jest dobrze. Chris: To nikomu nie mówcie o tym zajściu i idźcie spać, by żaden z zawodników nic nie podejrzewał. Chef, Tyler i Courtney poszli... Chris: Więc, jestem Chris McLean i żegnam... Ezekiel atakuje Chrisa, a w tym czasie ekran gaśnie... Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503